The prior art has disclosed color measuring devices that can be used to test colors of produced goods, for example. The sensor systems of these measuring devices determine, inter alia, the color components of the received light. In order to identify a color, or to re-identify it, it is necessary to also determine the brightness in addition to the color components (RGB). Here, the measured brightness depends on the distance of the colored object from the sensor, whereby different brightnesses can be measured for different distances. Thus, for example, a brown hue may differ from yellow hues only in the brightness but not in terms of the color components.
However, since the measured brightness depends strongly on the distance of the object, the re-identification is only possible over a small distance range. Consequently, the capture is too inaccurate over a larger distance range. In addition to the color identification sensor, use could be made of a specific distance-measuring device in order to correct the measured brightness with the known dependence on the distance. However, this method is complicated and the required color measuring devices are expensive.